How to Save a Life
by IceyRage123
Summary: What would you do to protect your only child?


How To Save A Life

Freefall clicked as he was deposited into the playpen on his belly. He tilted his helm upwards to chirp at his Sire questioningly after seeing the pen devoid of toys to play with. The large red and black mech smiled sadly and gently rubbed his tiny winglets, causing them to flutter slightly. His Sire said something in big mech talk, which Freefall couldn't understand, but the tone was soft and comforting. Freefall loved hearing Sire speak; his voice was smooth and deep and very soothing to his young audials.

There was a _whoosh_ noise, then big mech footsteps coming towards them. Freefall tried to angle his helm to see who this mech was, but only managed to roll himself on his side, his arm becoming pinned under his body. The little mech tried to wiggle it out to no avail. He tried to roll back over. No luck. Only one thing to do.

He opened his mouth wide and _wailed_.

Immediately, large, familiar hands picked him up and cradled him to equally familiar chestplates. The tiny sparkling nuzzled the spot over where Sire's Spark was as waves of concern and comfort washed over him. A deep rumbling noise told him his Sire was laughing. Or at least that's what he thought until he looked up.

There was a white mech he had never seen before standing next to his Sire. He was smaller than Sire even though he had wings too, which really didn't surprise him. Sire was huge, even bigger than that meanie mech whose voice made Freefall's helm ache. One servo stuffed in his mouth, Freefall reached out the remaining tiny servo to try to touch the other mech's wings, mumbling around his fist. Sire shifted him so he could face the mech and not have to reach around his arms.

The mech graciously allowed the tiny sparkling to paw at his wings, smiling at him with genuine warmth. The sparkling squealed with delight and looked at Sire, who grinned back. Freefall happily played with his wings while Sire and White Mech said stuff in big mech talk, not noticing them look at him every so often.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Cross? You're probably gonna never see him again; he'll grow up without you."

"Rather he grow up without me than not at all. Besides, he'll have you to watch out for him." Silverbolt fidgeted a little.

"Uh, not really. I have my crew to deal with; he'll be placed in a compound with the other sparklings. I don't have a choice in the matter," He added quickly. "Prime wants the sparklings somewhere where they'll be safe."

"By grouping them up in a single place? How the slag is that _safe_?!" Freefall glanced up. Neither mech noticed. The white mech held up his servos in mock surrender.

"Don't ask me, okay? I don't agree with it either, but that's what Prime wants."

"Your leader is an idiot. He's going to get them all killed!"

"Crossfire, the kids'll have Autobots guarding them, day and night. There'll be caretakers for them, too. Besides, it'll be a Pit of a lot safer for Air-sorry, Freefall there than with you. That's why I'm here, remember?" Crossfire turned his helm slightly.

"Yeah...but..."

"Do you want to save this kid's life or not?" Silverbolt demanded, knowing that comment would either provoke the larger flier or help him come to the same conclusion he had. Which, after a long moment, he seemed to.

"I'll let you know if and when Megaprick finds out about the compound. Make sure the right people know so you can protect my sparkling." Crossfire says as he hands the tiny mech to his new caretaker. "I'm going to close the bond, so if he starts crying, just rub his wing tips. That should calm him down after a few klicks." He turns and begins walking out of the room.

Freefall had started whimpering when he was handed to the white mech, but he let loose an audial-piercing squeal then began bawling his little Spark out when Crossfire left. Silverbolt guessed the red mech had indeed shut out the sparkling and he didn't know how to deal with it. So the flier was left to comfort a kid who couldn't even talk yet.

Fantastic.

Silverbolt rubbed the winglet tips for several klicks before Freefall had calmed enough to utter only an occasional hiccup. He lifted the small flier so they were staring straight at each other. The sparkling looked back at him with mournful optics, as if he knew he wouldn't see his remaining parent again for many vorns to come. Silverbolt knew how that felt, to an extent.

"C'mon, kid," the mech said as he too exited the room. "Let's see what you're made of."

AN/ Well...this didn't really turn out like I planned...actually, it makes more sense than the draft... Review please.


End file.
